New grl and Sailor Tigers creation
by SnowyDarkTiger
Summary: Wow a bew birth ouf scouts!
1. New scout and grl

(Yeah finally my first fan fic ever!)  
  
A big yawn came from Leah's mouth as she opened her eyes and arose quickly looking at her clock saying "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late for school!" Fumbles around getting her uniform on for school, " Ahh, There's not enough time!" She rushes down stairs and grabs a granola bar and then speeds out the door quickly running to school.  
  
A few mins later she arrives at school for the first time. It's already half way into the school year and she was a transfer student. She walked by a group of young men playing quarter as one of them watched her walk by and into the gates of school. RIINNGG the bell rang right as she walked into the school doors and she hurries off to her first class.  
  
After 4 classes she heads off to the lunch room quietly, "Man it's noisy in here.I think ill eat outside." So she head off outside under a nice Sakura Tree and then opened up her lunch quietly as she once again sees that same group of boys and peers over at them, her focus changes to the one taken a look at her.the same one from this smorning.She smiles a little and looks back down to her lunch and eats quietly.  
  
As the last period bell rings she walks to her locker to get her stuff and head off for home. "Oh boy.I like this school, nothing bad happened to me so far and .that guy was cute." The boy once again saw here and passed by quickly over hearing her note to herself with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Her slow walk home was nice and peaceful as she approached her house she opened the door and found no one to be home. She slowly made her way upstairs and set her backpack and stuff down on her bed as she saw a mysterious letter sitting on her pillow that read on the front of it "To Leah, From Anonymous." She opened it quickly as a small wand fell onto her lap with a Mercury crescent on it she picked it up and examined it. She looked at the inside of the letter and read it as it said "Dear Leah, I would like to inform you that you are Sailor Tiger, Guard Of The planet Mercury. I would like to congratulate you, I also know you are surprised but to believe me please read these instructions and do exactly what they say." She looked at the instructions and then held the wand up and chanted softly "Tiger Make Up!" She gasped as a few seconds later she was in a stunning sailor scout outfit. "Oh my.I am the guard of Mercury.The letter says I am supposed to defeated evil and make good for the sake of the world and protect it!"  
  
(Ok more next chapter my fingers are tired of typing) 


	2. Firste battle, And who is This new guy?

(Allrighty I am back with more to tell!)  
  
The next day she readied herself for the next day of school and then ran down stairs and sped out the door and to school. She walked to school this time being early in all. She walked up to the school and walked passed the group of boys playing quarters again as the same guy took a quick glance at her and winked, She blushed a little and walked quickly into the school.  
  
As lunch came around again she walked outside to enjoy her meal under the same tree, but. she found The Boy sitting under the tree waiting for her as he smiled softly towards her and said "Hi I'm Tim nice to meet you." She looked down at him quietly and smiled back softly "Hi I'm Leah and it's nice to meet you to." He patted the ground next to him and she sat down where he patted.  
  
After a few moments of silence he speaks "So uhh, you new here eh? A Transfer student?" She looked p at him and said "Yeah I am a transfer and new here. I just moved here to, this is a nice school so far." She said and smiled at him again as he looked back at her and said "Yeah pretty good school, so do you have any friends yet? Would like to be my friend?" She looked up at him and said" Sure ill be your friend and, No I don't have any friends but I could use some thanks."  
  
After a few mins of talking the bell rang and she sprinted off to her last two classes. After the next to classes she heard the last bell ring as she took off for her locker. She grabs her stuff out of it and turns around quickly as the boy approaches her she gets hit by a by passer and knocks her sketchbook out of her hand and then walks away not noticing. Tim bends down and picks it up and looks up to call her name but she wasn't there, Just gone out the door and walking home. So he putit in his backpack and walked home to.  
  
She arrived at home and opened the door to no one home once again and walked up stairs and then dug in her backpack for her sketchbook but it wasn't there"Oh no! Where is it? My sketchbook it's gone!" She looked around franticly as she heard a knock on the door and ran down stairs to get it, wane she opened it all she saw was Tim's kind blue eyes and her sketchbook in his hands, "Uhh I found this and I couldn't give it back to you because you were gone before I could call your name." He looked at her quietly and handed her the sketchbook and smiled, she grabbed for it and tried to pull for it but he kept a grip on it. "Hey no fair let go." She said playfully and she tugged at it again and fell forward a little as he stopped her from falling and helped her up and gazed down into her brown eyes.  
  
After a few moments of staring she blinked and then pecked his cheek as he let go immediately and she blushed and ran inside and closed the door. She opened her sketchbook to a small note written neatly by Tim and its read "Meet me at the park a few blocks away from school.I'd like to get to know you a bit better if you don't mind?" She ran upstairs and threw on a nice top and some shorts and slipped her wand into her pocket and head out the door an about 20 mins later and walked to the park quietly.  
  
She saw him sitting by the lake gazing out on it and walked up behind him her reflection in the water behind his as he looked back at her "Hey Leah, Nice to see you could join me here." He smiled up at her as she sat down next to him. She smiled back and then said "Yeah, I'm glad to see you to." She heard a scream in the distance "What was that?" She got up alarmed so did he and at the same time they said "Ill be right back I am going to check something!" She ran behind a tree and turned into Sailor Tiger and ran onto the scene where a large snake//human was attacking a mother and her child.  
  
"Hey ugly! Come and get me instead!" She ran out into the battle field as a cloaked figure walked onto the scene too and said "Leave that woman and child alone! I am ready to face you!" They both darted at the monster and attacked it as it turned into dust and disappeared. The looked at each other quietly and disappeared two different ways and then she turned back into Leah and walked back to the spot seeing him sitting there, "Hey" She said "Sorry I took so long." She sat down next to him as he said" Its ok, I dealt with what was bugging me." She smiled and responded "Same here, so."she blushes "You wuna come over to my house after school or something tomorrow cuz I got to scram?"  
  
He agreed with a nod and she disappeared.  
  
(Phew, that was intense, who is this cloaked man on the battle field and is this new love? Find out next time!) 


	3. A new scout and surprising fact

(Yeah here's Chapter Three!)  
  
Leah once again arrived at school and passed by the group of quarter players as Tim nodded and smiled, she smiled back. She sat through first period quietly watching the clock every once in a while and doing her work. A new girl walked into the class room to and sat down in the back of the room next to her; Leah looked over at her and gave her a friendly smile.  
  
After a few mins she took out a piece of paper and wrote on it "Hi! So you're new here to? I just got here and I was in need of another friend. I can show you around the school and stuff. Oh yeah my name is Leah what's yours?" She folded it up quietly and gave it to the girl as she smiled back and opened it quietly reading it. She took out her pencil and jotted down "I am Mimi, yeah ok ill be your friend!" She looked over at her and motioned for her to get the note. Leah grabbed the note and opened it under her desk and read it and smiled looked over at Mimi and lipsinked a "meet me outside at lunch time."  
  
The bell rang for lunch after the next 3 classes and she walked through the hallways and saw Mimi standing by the tree waiting for her. She scuttled outside quickly and waved to the girl. "Hey Mimi, This was where I was guna ask you if you wanted to sit here."  
  
Mimi smiled and waved back "Yeah it kinda felt like a nice peaceful spot to sit at. So do you have any other friends here?" She asked as Leah nodded and pointed to the guy sitting at the table with his buds. "That's Tim; He is my first friend here. He is sweet and stuff."  
  
They both chatted for a while in between bites off food as they finished and the bell rang "Well ill talk to you later Mimi, Bye!" Leah waved and headed off for her last two classes. RIINNGGG the last bell rang as she walked to her locker and took time to get her stuff. Tim came up behind her and scared her"Ack!" She yelped and turned around to him quietly. "Oh hey, don't scare me like that! I get scared easily." He smiled and laughed. "I'm sorry to scare you so badly, but do you still want me to come over after school?"  
  
"Yeah of course I do, How about around 4:00?" He nodded and she agreed and they both walked off for home.  
  
A few seconds later she heard a shriek of terror come from what sounded like Mimi. She turned around quickly and noticed two evil Gemini Sisters picking on her and dragging her up onto the roof of a building. She ran over to the alley and chanted "Tiger Make Up!" She transformed into Sailor Tiger and appeared on the scene. "Leave her alone!" Sailor Tiger ran in front of Mimi and shielded there attack. She saw small note in Mimi's hand that was addressed to her by anonymous too. She gasped and turned to her and said "Open that letter and read it carefully! Take the wand and do exactly as the letter says!" She nodded and quickly opened it and took the wand chanting "Angel make Up!" She turned into the legendary Sailor Angel in a beautiful scout outfit like Leash.  
  
Sailor Tiger turned to her and said "You are Sailor Angel; you fight evil and do good for the sake of the world!" Sailor Tiger chanted "Mercury Blast!" As a huge blast of water hit the Gemini Sisters and sent them to the floor groaning. Sailor Angel chanted "Angelic Ring!" as the Gemini Sisters wher then trapped in a huge golden ring. Sailor Tiger went to blast them with her Mercury Blast again but it was too later as they blasted her with there twin eye rays and she fell back. The ring broke and they wher free again but, the cloaked figure appeared onto the scene and attracted them his way and with a large punch the twins turned into dust. He looked at them and nodded and disappeared again.  
  
Wow, I'm Sailor Tiger." She says quietly as she turns into Leah. "I am also Leah; it's nice to see that you Mimi are gifted to be a scout with me. Together we form the Sailor Scouts!" She smiled and Mimi turned back into herself and said "Wow, I knew something about me was odd. And you, you are Sailor Tiger. I would have never thought about that at all! I am glad to be a scout with you. But I must go home and not worry my mother about being late home, Bye!" They waved and parted and both arrived at him late but on time.  
  
Leah changed into her normal clothes quietly as no one was home again. She set her wand on her Dresser and sighed. "All this saving the world stuff sure makes you pooped out." She sat down on her bed and took a small nap as she heard the door bell ring. She awoke quickly and brushed her hair out and ran down stairs and opened the door slowly. "Hey Leah." Tim smiled and waved. "Hey Tim come on in!" She smiled back and let him in closing the door behind him. "Im glad you came, Sorry about yesterday and not being able to stay longer but I had to check if my parents were home yet. But they weren't, the scary thing is they haven't been home for 3 days. And I am getting scared now."  
  
After a few moments of talk he calmed her down and said "Its ok they will be home soon. I just know it." Then he smiled softly. She smiled back and said "My rooms up this way, Come on up." She fallowed her slowly and entered her room as her wand caught his eye and he said franticly "Sailor tiger, Guard of the planet Mercury!" he stared at her as she nodded quietly "yes, I am her.." He was amazed "I am.Cloak, The Knight of the Mercury Kingdom." She gasped and said "You the cloaked figure at the battles, she looked at him a little faint. "Then that means.oh my" She faints and falls onto her bed.  
  
After a few moments of getting back to reality she stared up at him "I am freaked out now. If you're the Knight then I is supposed to..to.marry you?" She looked at him a bit scared; he rubbed her back slowly as she came to realize why she was attracted to him so quickly. "Wow.I never thought of asking you this but.Would you like to be my girl?" He asked her quietly as she turned red in the face blushing and accepted with a smile and hug.  
  
After a few mooshy moments he left and so on. The day came to a finish.  
  
(Wow there's now a Sailor Angel on the scene, and.Tim is Cloak the Knight of mercury. This means that Leah and he marry wene they return to the planet, and stay at the Mercury Kingdom together for ever. Click in next time for more action in chapter four!) 


	4. A beutiful day it was

(Phew would ay know that she's guna marry this boy? I am amazed aren't you? Well just to warn ya between them its guna get very mooshy!)  
  
A few days later Leah and Mimi meet up at the mall for a day of shopping. "Hey Mimi, Sorry to take so long there was traffic!" She ran over to Mimi who sat on the bench in front of the mall. "Hey Leah, its ok I've only been here for a few minutes anyways."  
  
After a few mins of talking the both of them set off into the mall. They both looked at the windows filling with Christmas items "Oh my I must get some winter clothes, How about you Mimi?" Leah said pointing at a shop with sweaters and pants all laid out on display perfectly. "Oh, Lets go check that store out!" The linked arms and ran over to the store and walked in examining the stuff. They both took sweaters and pants and scarves and hats to try on. "Let's go to the dressing room and try these on. They look stunning!?"  
  
After a few moments of trying on clothes they both emerged from the store with two bags of clothes. "How about some new shoes eh!?" They both excitedly ran inside a shoe store that had winter boots for sale. They were having the time of there lives together. Never had either of them had such in common with other friends, Leah looked and grabbed a pair of boots trying them on "Perfect fit!" She exclaimed as so did Mimi. They both left the store with a new pair of boots.  
  
After eating a small lunch they chatted about guys at school. "Yeah, there's this one guy named Tim.And he just asked me to be his gf and so I accepted. I also found out that." CRASH! A window was broken as a huge monster flew out the window and into the main mall way. "Get out of my way fools!" The monster shouted. Mimi and Leah looked at each other and nodded as every one cleared the scene they turned into Sailor Angel and Sailor tiger! In a tag team lined way they said "We are here to do correct evil and make it good! So look out!" They went at the monster together as it laughed evilly "GAhahahaha!" its laugh so horrible it would make you cry.  
  
After a moment of dodging and all they let out there attacks. First Sailor Angel did her "Angelic ring!" And captured the monster in it as Sailor Tiger gave it a little taste of "Mercury Blast!" And sent it flying across the way. All of a sudden. Cloaked Knight appeared on the scene "For the love of my heart! Do you have to always come to the mall!?" he flew down with a greate jump on top of the monster and chopped it strait in half as it turned into dust. He looked over at Sailor tiger and winked; she blushed and winked back as he disappeared.  
  
After a few moments of recovering and turning back into themselves Leah said "He is such a flatterer." She blushed and looked at Mimi. "That was Tim.he's the Cloaked Knight." Mimi gasped surprised "then your supposed to marry him aren't you!?" She said loudly as Leah nodded and blushed. "We are supposed to reunite at the Mercury Kingdom some day."  
  
After a few moments of talking they both grabbed there stuff and headed home. They both parted at the buss stop and went separate ways as Leah walked home she hummed to herself quietly. "Wow, what an amazing battle that was." She smiled and arrived at her house as her parent's car was in the drive way she ran up to the house and busted in through the door to her parents standing there "MOTHER! FATHER!" she threw her arms around them. Her mothers name is Karina and her fathers name is Mat.  
  
After a few moments of joy and hugging and kissing they both settled in the living room as she talked about her day. Her scoutlyness still a secret though. "Im going to head to my room now." She departed from them and ran upstairs and plopped down on her bed.  
  
A few moments later she noticed another letter from the anonymous person lying on her bed. She opened it and read it slowly. "Im glad you have been able to make a new friend along scout. I also want to tell you about Timothy. Yes he is going to be marrying you wane you get to the mercury Kingdom, but for right now we just want you two to grow together until then. As for now there will be more scouts coming soon. Don't be scared to face those monsters you can get 'em!" The letter ended and she slipped it into her Drawr.  
  
She saw Tim standing outside her window and smiled as she waved and grabbed her stuff and ran down stairs parting with her mother and father and scuttling out the door. "Hey Tim!" She waved and ran up to him hugging him gently. "So you ready for what I got to show ya?" She said suspenseful as he took her hand. "Close your eyes and ill guild you there." He said as her picked her up into his arms and ran into the park, though the forest beside it, up a cliff and set her down on her feet by the edge. "Ok open your eyes." He said slowly as she opened them she gasped and smiled brightly "It's beautiful!" it was a view of the lake and all from the cliff edge as she turned to him and hugged him. "I knew you would love it! He said hugging her back as he bent down and kissed her cheek gently.  
  
After a few moments of talking and stuff she unhuged him and sat at the edge of the cliff her feet dangling. "Thank you for this surprise, it's the most beautiful thing i've ever seen in my whole life time!" she said as he sat down next to her and puts his arm around her and pulls her closer enjoying the view. She puts her head on his shoulder as he puts his head on top of hers and they gaze out at the lake. She closes her eyes and doesn't realize that the ground beneath her is slowly breaking away. CRACK! She screamed as she started falling and he tried to grab for her but missed. In the air she started screaming as he yelled her name. She started to wish she could fly as two huge angel wings bursted from her back as she took flight and flew up towards him. He looked at her wide eyed as she flew up to him she landing into his arm.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I thought you were a goner!" he said as he held her close to him the angel wings gone now. She closed her eyes and clinged to his arm scared. "I thought I was going to die." She said scarred as he set her down on the ground. "Well to make that batter I have something for you.she reached into his pocket and took out a small music box and gave it to her. "Oh it's beautiful, thank you Tim." She said opening it as it played a beautiful tune.  
  
She looked up at him and kissed his cheek gently. "You missed." He said shyly as he kissed her lips gently. Wide eyed she blushed and kissed back. They pulled away quickly and stayed quiet for a few mins. They both still red in the face took each others hands walked down the mountain.  
  
He returned her home and he went home as she walked up to her bed room and took out a note book and decorated it quietly. On the front she wrote "My Diary" She opened it and started writing stuff in it about her day quietly. She smiled and thought about the kiss "My first kiss.with my king." She blushed and closed her Diary and put it under her pillow.  
  
(Wee! What a beautiful kiss eh!? I told you it would get mooshy! It's nice to see that Leah and Mimi are quite good friends now, Shopping, being scouts and a lot more. Click in next time for more!) 


	5. Quiet day

(Yeah now onto chapter 5!)  
  
The week end had finally arrived. Leah awoke slowly and walked down stairs to see what was up. "Good morning' her mother and father said together to her. "Good morning to you to" she said quietly rubbing her eyes. "So how did you sleep?" They asked her and she responded "Fine just Fine thank you." She yawned and took a banana out of the fruit bowl and munched on it quietly.  
  
She walked back up stairs and got dressed in her new khaki pants and then into her new shirt. She slipped on her new boots to and then walked down stairs and announced to her parents that she was going to go to the park for a while. She quietly enters the park and walks to the cliff spot. "Oh my how beautiful this view is" She stood away from the edge this time. Slowly opening the music box and listening to the music she felt two big arms wrap around her and holds her tight making her note able to breathe well.  
  
A mysterious man had grabbed her and was kidnapping her. "AAHHHH!!" she screamed loudly. Tim's ears perked up as her rose out of bed quickly and dressed. He ran out the door and to the park, then to the cliff and saw the man with her. "Let go of her!" He said and stood in attack pose. "You better let her go or ill hurt you! Be warned!' She looked at him as tears fell down her cheeks. The man laughed evilly and smirked and said "What ever you say.NOT!" she ran off the other direction with her as Tim fallowed closely behind them he grabbed the man's ankles and then tripped him. "AHHH" Leah went flying forward. He got up and ran quickly and caught her before she fell. "Got ya, Are you ok Leah?" he asked her as the man growled and disappeared.  
  
"yeah I'm fine thanks for saving me" She said quietly out of breath. He held her close and patted her back. "Who was he?' She asked quietly looking up at him. "I don't know but he better not come around you ever again" Tim said resting his chin on her head. She sighed "I thought I was guna get killed. Man was he scary" She caught her breath finally. He stretched up and dusted him self off "Wow, that's the first time I have ever heard you scream in horror while sleeping. It's like a Leah sense or something" he laughed a little.  
  
"I haven't seen any monster action lately have you?" She asked him. "No not really, nothing has been going on. I'm getting suspicious." He looked a little troubled. "Well its Saturday, what do you wuna do?" She looked up at him quietly. "I don't know, how about a walk or something?" he asked her quietly as she nodded. "Sure" she took his hand and started to walk down the mountain quietly.  
  
After a few moments of silence she looks out at the lake "Its beautiful today isn't it?" She asked him and he nodded and said "Yup very, the lake here is so beautiful."  
  
She sighed "So Mimi and I had a good day shopping a few days ago. I got these new pants and boots and shirt" She motled a little as she laughed. "There cute on you" She said as she blushed a little and responded "Yeah they are thanks." He nodded and they kept walking.  
  
She yawns "I slept well last night, how about you?" he looked down at her "Yeah I slept well to I guess" he looked off down the pathway. "So do you want to come over or something?" he asked her as she looked up at him "Sure I guess I could come over for a while." She leaned on him still walking as he put his arm around her.  
  
They arrive at his house about 15 mins later. He opens the door for her "After you." She smiles and enters as his little sister, mother and his father look at her quietly. She looks at them quietly as the little sister examines her and says "Hey Tim is this you're girl friend?" Tim laughs and then smiles "Yeah, this is Leah" he smiles to his parents as they smile back. Leah looks at them a bit shyly and says "Hello."  
  
He takes her hand and leads her down the hallway to his bedroom. He lets her in and shuts the door behind him. "Wow your room is huge!" She says examining it. He smiled and laughs "yeah it's the largest room in the house so far." He sighs and sits down on his bed. "Hey look, there's a note on the end of your bed" She points to it and he scrambles for it opening it quickly and reading it.  
  
After a while he closes it and she sits down next to him "So so, what did it say?" She asked him quietly. "Oh nothing really just an update on stuff." He lied to her. It was a bad note. It said "Hey Tim, Hows it going? Well the negaverse has been up to something. They haven't let loose any monsters here for a while and I'm beginning to wonder what's up. Well later bye."  
  
She leaned on him quietly and sighed. "You sure don't seem well, is something the matter" she asked him quietly? He looked down at her and kissed her cheek "Everything is fine don't worry your nice little head off." She smiled and laughed "It's not that little!" He looked down at her "It' littler than mine!" He tickled her as she started laughing her head off, she is very ticklish. "Hahahaha" She laughed so much and couldn't breathe. He stopped and laughed to letting her catch her breath.  
  
She then had to go so he helped her up and then led her down the hall and to the door as she waved bye to the family and he walked her home. She kissed his lips gently and waved bye "Bye Tim." She headed up stairs to her room after telling her parents she was back. She took out her Diary and wrote in it. "Today was amazing; all the days of my life are amazing. I can't wait till tomorrow; I am going to go to Mimi's house for the day. Well i'm going to go to bed now so good night." She closes her Diary and sets it under her pillow.  
  
She changes into her Pj's and brushes her hair out sitting in front of her vanity. She gets up and walks over to her bed and crawls into it quietly and falls asleep.  
  
(Yeah another chapter done. And what do you think The Negaverse is up to?) 


	6. To mimis hosue! Whats the negavers up to...

(Yeah hey it's me Leah again! I am working on a few more chapters! This is going to be the greatest fan fiction in the history of my short term memory! ~just kidding~ I have a good memory! Well we left off with Leah going to bed and going to go to Mimi's house the next day so here we go!)  
  
Leah woke up at around 10:15; she was supposed to be at Mimi's house at 10:30. She yelped with the lateness thing and ran into the shower. She few minutes later she came out running and got dressed. She sat in front of her vanity putting her makeup on and finished. She then brushed her hair out and grabbed her purse and flew down stairs and through the doors her parents still asleep.  
  
She arrives at Mimi's house right on time and Mimi welcomes her in with a wave and hug saying "Hey Leah nice to see you could make it!" She said excitedly and happily. "Yeah I was afraid I was going to be late!" They walked inside and Leah took off her shoes at the door way and pulled her slippers out of her purse and slipped them on.  
  
(In Japan you can't wear shoes inside of the house, its not polite  
  
they scrambled up stairs laughing and giggling and plopped down on her bed. "So, what should we do first? Go skating and then what ells?" She said excitedly. "Well how about we go to the skating rink first, and then eat, then shop a little more and then we come back and practice our lines?" Said Leah quietly as she smiled brightly "It's a deal, Lets go catch the buss to the out side skating rink" Mimi agreed as they took off to the skating rink.  
  
A few mins latter they both arrive at the skating rink, and would you believe that Tim would be there? "Hey it's Tim" Leah said excitedly running over to him. "Hey Tim, Nice to see you here" She smiled as he turned around shocked and amazed too "Hey Leah!" he said hugging her gently. She smiled and introduced Mimi to Tim and told Tim that this was Sailor Angel. They chatted for a while and then got there skates.  
  
After they got there skates on Leah told them she had never ice skated before. They both laughed and agreed to teach her how. "We will stand beside you and help you along. Its easy once you get the hang of it" She nodded and agreed as they took her out onto the ice. "Now glide 2 3 and Glide 2 3" He said holding her up as she laughed and almost got it going. But low and behold she biffed right onto her butt. "Ack" She said as they helped her up all of them laughing. A few moments later they felt the ground beneath them shaking a little. People every where started screaming and exiting the rink shouting "Earth Quake!"  
  
After ever one cleared the building they looked at each other and nodded. All of a sudden huge pillars of ice started bursting from under the ice. Leah went flying to the other side of the rink out of control. She yelped as Tim skated after her quickly. She stopped right in the middle of the rink as the ground started shaking. "Look out!" Tim yelled franticly as he skated up behind her tackling her (In a nice way) to the other side of the rink. They both went sliding into the wall on the ground. "Are you ok" He asked her while hugging her tight? "Yeah I'm fine, just a little freaked." He smiled and held her close as Mimi transformed into Sailor Angel. Tim helped Leah up to her feet and they transformed into Sailor Tiger and Cloaked Knight!  
  
"Lets do it" Yelled Leah as they tag teamed them. Sailor Angel dodged the ice pillars as a huge ice queen emerged from the ground. Her name was Mofilia. Mofilia laughed evilly and said "I am Mofilia, here to do away with you brats! You can't win this battle kids, for I have almost won it!" She laughed and threw a charged ice cannon beam at Sailor Tiger sending her to the ground. "Sailor Tiger" Yelled cloaked knight as he looked and ran over to her "Please, say something! Say something Sailor Tiger!" He stared down at her, she closed her eyes and let out a breath as tears formed in her eyes and flowed out slowly. She went faint.  
  
".grr." Cloaked Knight growled with anger as he looked up at Mofilia and yelled "How dare you harm her! How dare you ruin this life we live in" he got up madly and took out his sword as it glowed magically and he yelled "Hidden Swords men Attack!" She ran at Mofilia with a bright beam shattered into a million pieces of glass. "No" Yelled Mofilia in a demented voice. Mofilia was defeated for now. Tim and Mimi were now themselves again. They ran over to Leah quickly. Tim picked her up in his arms and told Mimi to fallow him.  
  
A few moments later he stood on top of the mountain with Leah in his arms. He set her down carefully "Oh God please let my queen live!" He said quietly. Mimi handed him her Tiara and Tim used his swords magic powers. He put them together and held it over Leah's chest and chanted a few words "By the power of Hatnumecha I call on the healing power of Jantosi the healer to heal my queen!" A bright light twirled around her as she healed slowly. Mimi leapt for joy as Tim smiled happily picking her up into his arms he held her tight. She opened her eyes and gasped "Is she still threatening? Is she dead? Did you guys destroy her!?" She asked them franticly. Tim put his two fingers over her mouth to hush her "Please, Stay calm Leah. She is gone.for now, but we must still be wary. The negaverse is really up to something right now."  
  
He looked down at her and smiled as Mimi kneeled beside her and said "Its nice to know you can survive a blast like that" And she got up and said "I think ill leave you two alone for a while, Ill see Leah back at my house here in a little while." They nodded as she walked home quietly. She looked up at him and smiled kissing his lips gently "Thanks for healing me." he blushed and kissed back quietly for a moment. She closed her eyes and slowly put her arms around him and pulled back from the kiss smiling "Why don't we go to Mimi's house for a little celebration for the wonderful victory you made." He agreed and picked her up in his arms chatting with her about the fight the whole way to Mimi's house.  
  
They arrived, Leah still in his arms as Mimi welcomed them in and they went up stairs. He set her down on Mimi's bed and sat next to her smiling. "So what do you guys want to do to celebrate this victory" Asked Mimi sitting down on the other side of Leah? "How about we just sit relax and talk eh" She said lying back on the bed as Tim and Mimi nodded to each other tickling her together.  
  
(Yeah another happy ending. Well you can find out more in the next Chapter!) 


End file.
